massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronos
Chronos 'is a secretive human-only organization led by an enigmatic individual known only as The Master. Chronos' motives and core believes are unknown, as the society has kept mostly to themselves and rarely recruits members. Chronos rejects the rule of the Citadel Council and the Systems Alliance and prefers to act alone as a rogue organization. The organization is known for its disturbing experimenting on different Citadel races, frequent inquisitions on colonies and genocidal campaigns. History Origins The exact origins of Chronos is unknown. Most of the organization's original documents before their fragmentation in 2077 has gone lost. What is known about the organization, however, is that Chronos used to be a weapons manufacturer and had several cadet departments such as economics, science, healthcare, etc. In 2059, Chronos became isolated and more secretive. This caused great concern, especially for the US government. In 2067, Chronos started to abduct and experiment upon humans and when the government found out, they declared that Chronos had become an official "enemy of humanity". In early 2077, Chronos became fragmented and was erased from Earth. In late 2183, Chronos was rebuilt by the Master. The Master ordered a full-scale invasion on the Asari colony of Thaden in the Olympus Threshold, murdering the entire settlement. Chronos then took over the entirety of the Olympus Threshold and declared war against the Systems Alliance. Chronos then started construction on Chrono, a massive space station that functions as Chronos' headquarters. In 2185 the Master made contact with Commander Shepard and explained to them that all the crimes he'd done against the Citadel was all for a project he has been working on, Project 013. What this project includes, nobody knows. Expansion As Chronos grew, the organization expanded itself over the Olympus Threshold and placed facilities throughout its planets. The organization became progressively more powerful and started to frequently attack settlements outside of the Threshold. Organization Cells Chronos is divided into numerous independent cells which have no knowledge of their counterparts. This ensures that should one cell be compromised, the others would not be captured. Each cell is led by an operative who reports directly to The Master. As of 2184, Chronos consists of 950 operatives organized into twelve cells. The Master oversees all projects carried out by each cells personally; consequently, there are never more than a dozen projects active at one time. This degree of micro-management leaves the organization invulnerable should the Master ever be compromised, though he has been smart enough to avoid detection so far. Communication Communication throughout Chronos sometimes takes the form of steganographic messages embedded within extranet broadcasts. These messages can range from troop movement orders to instructions to financiers to direct money into certain cells. The Master can also afford quantum-entanglement communicators. One such device was installed within the Ulysses to give the Master a secure, direct means of communication with Admiral Winter. Financing Chronos has wealthy sympathizers within the Alliance military-industrial complex, who, unknowingly, contribute credits and resources to Chronos, and trust that the organization's leader (The Master) makes the right decisions. Chronos also owns several front corporations which further fund and support their operations. Spending trends indicate that Chronos has a reliable income running up to several billion credits per year. Network Chronos has operatives planted across Citadel space and the Terminus Systems who regularly report to the Master. Due to their widespread network, Chronos effectively has access to almost every settled system, major trade stop, and colony in the galaxy. Secretly, Chronos also has knowledge of what goes on in uncharted systems and the Migrant Fleet, thus giving the Master unlimited access. Projects * 'Project Megaton '- A project dedicated on creating and supplying Chronos with so called "Supersoldiers". * [[Project 013|'Project 013]]' '- A secret project to which its contents are currently unknown. * [[Project Prison|'Project Prison']]' '- A project dedicated on creating a massive prison space station. * [[Project Hope|'Project Hope']]' '- A project dedicated on investigating different types of alien and human behavior. Resources Equipment Chronos produces its own proprietary weapon and armor systems for the exclusive use of its operatives, and has a reputation for being of the highest quality. Such Chronos equipment that is captured intact is prized among soldiers. *Weapons **Ion Cannon Mark V **T-78 V.7 Assault Rifle **UG-I8 Sentinel **UG-I4 Reaver **UG-I2 Destructor *Armor **Chronos Battletrooper Armor **Hellman Power Armor **Chronos Ghost Exoskeleton Facilities * Thaden outposts **Outpost Charlie **Outpost Delta **Outpost Whiskey **Outpost Bravo *Chrono (Chronos headquarters) *Facility Zero (site of Project Megaton) *Ilos research bases *Virmire laboratory and compound *Noveria underground base *Sun's End on Sladus Front Corporations * Barnes & Yutaka Aerospace Corporation * CWM Weapons & Ammunition * Omega Banking * Maestro Pharmaceuticals - A cloak corporation to hide Project Megaton Operatives * Leader ** The Master - Founder of the revived Chronos * Operatives ** Admiral Logan Winter - The Master's second-in-command ** Miles - Chronos' informant and broker on Omega, head of Omega Banking ** Dr. Beckett Jarvis - A chief science operative in charge of Project Megaton ** Lord Benjamin Green - An operative in charge of Project Hope on Sun's End ** "Black Mamba" - An anonymous operative in charge of the sinister Project 013 Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Chronos Category:Factions